Candlehead gets a job
by Crazystorycreations911
Summary: Candlehead is eager to get a gold coin so she gets the idea to get a job. She goes from one job to the next but keeps messing them up. Will she ever get it in enough time?
1. The Idea

Candelhead felt like racing today. But there was one problem- she didn't have any gold coins.

"How will I race if I don't have any coins?" Thought Candelhead.

She started thinking and pacing until an idea popped into her head.

"I'll go see Taffyta!" Candelhead jumped into her kart, and drove off to Taffyta's house.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to get my hands on a gold coin." Candelhead continued to talk to herself until she hit a pole.

"Looks like I'm here!" She hopped out of her car and ran up the staris to Taffyta's door. The maid let her inside.

"So why are you here to see Taffyta?" Asked the maid.

"So I can get my hands on some gold coins." Candelhead replied. The maid gave her a strange look but alowed her to go upstairs. Candelhead eagerly stomped up the staircase, and jumped off onto the the seccond floor with a loud bang. She skipped to Taffyta 's room and waited outside the door. It automatically opened saying, "Entering Candelhead." As Candelhead skipped in, Taffyta said,

"What is it Candelhead?" Candelhead replied,

" Could you give me a gold coin? Pleeeeeeease!"

"No" Replied Taffyta

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please"

"No Candelhead, I said no."

There was a long pause.

"Pleeeeeeease!"

"No candelhead! If you want a coin so much why don't you get a job!" Taffyta yelled. Candelhead thought.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea to me! I'll do it! Bye Taffyta!" Candelhead ran out of the room and slid down the spiraling stairs. Since her speed was accelerating, when she reached the end of the stairs, she went flying out the door, and landed out side.

"Hey what do ya know! I landed in my kart!" Candelhead said. She did land in her kart, but her head was stuck in the car and her legs were sticking out. When she got back into a normal position, she drove off to find a job.


	2. Finding a Job

Candelhead was sitting at home lying on the couch and watching TV. Just then a hair add showed up.

"Well I guess I like my hair." Said Candelhead touching it. She looked more closely. "Ooh! Now hiring!" She got off the couch, and ran outside to her kart.

"I can't wait to start getting gold coins!" Later when she showed up at the correct street she looked everywhere for the store.

"Do you know where the hair salon is?" Asked Candelhead to Snowanna.

"Uh... Do you mean the store next to the one you are standing in front of?"

Candelhead looked. "Oh yeah it is! Thanks Snowanna!"

Candelhead ran into the store,as Snowanna shrugged to herself. Candelhead was waiting at the desk for the storeworker to come, and she saw one of those attention bells on the counter.

"Ooh! These bells are used for getting people to listen to me! Maybe if I tap it someone will come."

Candelhead started smashing the bell very loudly until all the customers were staring at her. She was so concentrated on ringing the bell, she hadn't noticed that the woman had alredy sat down at the desk, until the bell was taken away from Candelhead.

"You came for something?" Asked the woman.

"Yes, I would like to work here!"Candelhead cheered. The woman looked her up and down.

"Follow me."

So they walked into a room with hair supplies and manikins. While the lady was pointing at stuff and explaining everything, Candelhead was looking all around the room, but moving just her head. So when the lady was done talking, Candelhead winded her twisted neck back to normal.

"I would like you to show me a haircut on this maniquin, and I will see if you have potential." Another customer arrived, so the lady ran out of the room. Candelhead found a wig inside of a box, and took it out, and placed it of the manakin's head. When the woman came back in, she was pretty impressed and hired Candelhead.

"Why don't you work on this customer?" Said the lady, leading Candelhead to the desk.

"Oh hi Crumbelina! Ready to get a haircut?" Candelhead said snipping the scissors.

"Um no. Accually, I am here to get my hair curled."

Candelhead droped the scissors on the floor. "Ohkay then, follow meeeeeeeeeee!" She pushed Crumbelina across the room, and threw her into a chair.

"Careful, please do not wrinkle my skirt." Crumbelina asked kindly.

"Dont worry, I'm pro at this." Candelhead took some scissors and cut off Crumbelina's hair tied in buns.

"Now we curl it!" Candelhead took a curler, set it to 450 degrees, and burned Crumbelina with it as she was curling.

Crumbelina tried to hop out of the chair in pain, but Candelhead pulled her back and told her to stay still.

"I am done now Crumbelina! Here is a mirror!" Candelhead handed Crumbelina a mirror and she shrieked. Her hair was not curled insted, it was frizzed up, she had cut off way to much hair, and she didn't wash out the soap.

"CANDELHEAD! MY HAIR LOOKS HORRIBLE AND I LOOK LIKE A BOY!" Crumbelina started to cry.

"My haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaair!" She left without paying and Candelhead walked over to the angry store woman.

"Do you have my gold coin?"

The lady kicked Candelhead out of the store and shut the door.

"Do I get paid later?"

Rubbing her butt, Candelhead walked around, looking for another job when...

"Hey! I could work at a restaurant!" Candelhead walked in and convinced the owner to hire her. She saw Jubileena sitting there and started to talk for twenty five minutes, while everyone was waiting for her to take their order. Soon they all left except for Jubileena who was get tired of Candelhead chattering. So when Vanellope came into the restaraunt Candelhead rushed over to her. Vanellope squinted at the menu.

"Hmmm. What would you suggest Candelhead?" Asked Vanellope.

"Well, all of this food looks discusting and I never really liked sea food. Plus, the Sweedish fish candy is years old. Vanellope's face turned greenish and she said,

"Let me think about it."

"Okay!" Candelhead went back to Jubileena.

"Oh that Candle looks puny! Leave it up to Candelhead to make things firery!" Candelhead took the little decrative candel, and put it into the fireplace. Then she took it out and put it on the table. Jubileena screamed as the flames rose ten feet into the air. Vanellope glitched over to the table with a fire extinguisher, and started spraying like crazy. After five minutes, the table was completely black.

"Mmm! The smell!" Candelhead sniffed. Vanellope and Jubileena pinched their noses.

"Of burnt wood."Jubileena said annoyed. Jubileena and Vanellope walked out of the restaurant.

After getting kicked out of the restaurant, Candelhead was still eager to find gold coins.

"I know! Taffyta has put makeup on me tons of times! Why don't I work at a beauty salon?"


	3. Candelhead continues to hunt

Candelhead continues to hunt for a Beauty Salon, and happens to bump into someone. "Hmm. You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere?" Asked Candelhead.

"Accually, I was just heading to the beauty salon." Answered the girl.

"Really? I was just going to go there too!" Candelhead draggs the girl around the town until she finds the salon.

"HELOOOO!" Candelhead yells busting the door open. Everyone gasps and grabs the girl and sits her down. Candelhead is confused on why they grabed the girl from Candelhead's grasp, but she ignored the thought.

"Helooooo! My name is Candelhead and I wanna work here!"

She picked up a poster that she saw lying on the ground.

"And look at this makeup job I did!" The people were convinced and let her work on the girl.

"Whats your name?" Asked Candelhead. "Taylor." Replied the girl.

"Wow. You look a lot like the girl on the posters in my friend's room." Candelhead said. Taylor picked up a red nailpolish.

"May I have this color?"

Candelhead lifts her up, and tosses her into the chair, attracting alot of attention. Candelhead starts using the brush, and started painting the nails, like a three year old making thier first picture. Taylor cringed throughout the process, but smiled when they moved on.

"Next, makup!" Candelhead announced, pulling out a brush. She started putting orange blush and put on so much that it made her skin look really thin, as if she had big cheeckbones. Then Candelhead put on blue eye shadow, and looked at her work.

"That dosen't look right..." She rubbed on Taylor's eyelid, hoping to get the color off, and she finally picked up a red color, and put it over the blue.

"There!" The smudged makeup, and different colors made Taylor look like a clown.

"Your eyebrows should be thicker. So then, Candelhead picked up a tool. She saw Taffyta using it alot but couldn't remember what it was for. She started to apply mascara to Taylors eyebrows, making a unibrow.

"There! Perfect! Now, we give a masage!"

So the two walked into the masage room, and Candelhead told Taylor to lie down on the table. So Taylor hoped up on the table and lay down. She closed her eyes to relax, but yelled in pain when she felt something hard hit her back over and over again.

"Ow candelhead!" Taylor opened her eyes. What are you doing?

"I am working Taylor!"Candelhead answered then continued to do her soothing techniques.

"But what are you using?" Taylor said. Candelhead replied,

"Oh, just some ol' proffesional tools." Taylor sat up just as Candelhead put down the tool that she was using. Taylor's eyes widened as she picked up the tool.

"A hammer? Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Well this is the massage room so I _think_ I know what im doing," Candelhead says brightly. Taylor couldnt take it anymore.

"I am so sorry Candelhead." Taylor hoped off of the massage table.

"I have to go." Taylor strutted out of the room, and out the door.

"No wait come back!" yelled Candelhead running outside. Just then she saw Taffyta.

"Hey Taffyta, did you just see where my customer went? She kinda looks like that. Candlehead says pointing at Taylor.

"Now way! It's taylor swift!"

Taylor hops into a car and it speeds off. Taffyta watches the car drive away and then turns to Candelhead.

"Did you get to talk to her?"

"Yep! I got to give her a makeover too! And a massage with a trusty hammer!"

Taffyta looks skeptically at Candlehead but then points in Taylor's direction and said,

"You better go get her before she gets away! I _need_ her autograph!

Candelhead did a salute, and then was off ~ chasing Taylor's car.

Taylor was driving and looking straight ahead when,

"Is that..."

Candelhead is running alongside Taylor's car with a crazy grin on her face.

"Oh my goodness!"

Taylor was afraid that Candelhead would hop into the car! This girl was crazy!

Suddenly, Candlehead jumped up, grabbed Taylor's hand off the wheel, and landed with her on the sidewalk.

In shock, Taylor looked back to see a man crash into her car.

"You... You saved my life!"

"And I need you to sign an autograph!"

"Wait! Stopped Taylor. I need to give you a reward. How is 3 gold coins?"

"Really? Well this was the best way to get coins! Being a hero!" Said Candelhead.

And a crazy one too.


End file.
